scaryingfandomcom-20200214-history
Part 15
OFFICIAL SCRIPT By: Brad Shoemaker and Nick DePalma PART 15: Cut to the inside of the casino floor in Mandalay Bay, where the rocky base of IDBHoD’s (If we can still call them that!!) base is skewered through the building. A section of the rock opens up and out walk IDBHoD and Rosie walkin’ with swag. HIPPIE GUY: Swag swag swag swag The rock closes up so no ne’er-do-wells can get in. However, a piece of the rock in the base falls off and hits the craps table. CRAPS DEALER: Snake eyes! Huge Black Guy sits down at the craps table and instantly, two supermodels go underneath his arms. HUGE BLACK GUY: Sheeeiiiiiiiiiiiitttttt. Dem asses. Yo honky, yeahhhhhhh. He pulls out a fried chicken drumstick from his hood and then eats it. He then throws it and hits a patron. Rosie is appalled at these hooligans. ROSIE: Whatever happened to “acting now”? And, (to German Guy) how are you drunk already? GERMAN GUY: I’m drunk on science!............And whiskey!...................................Mostly whiskey! Pans out, shows he is standing on top of a roulette wheel, spinning around. GERMAN GUY: Wheeeeee! DEEP VOICE GUY: Come on! We have to focus... REASONABLE GUY AND ROSIE: finally DEEP VOICE GUY:….on winning this car! (points to grand prize car on rotating platform). Quick! Fill out these surveys! (Throws a bunch of surveys on the floor). Shit, it’s Manfred. The Grüp rushes in to interrogate IDBHoD. McGregor fires the Trustbuster and blows a massive hole through the ceiling. A chandelier falls from the ceiling and hits Huge Black Guy square on the head. He doesn’t flinch. The ladies with him run off. Huge Black Guy cocks his head diagonally. HUGE BLACK GUY: I hate to see you go, but I love to watch you walk away… Manfred runs up to Deep Voice Guy MANFRED: We know everything, IDBHoD, or should I say, BiTC?! (thunder clap) The room falls silent. The accused themselves stare on, in disbelief of what they’ve heard. The roulette wheel that German Guy’s on squeaks to a halt. Tumbleweed rolls by. DEEP VOICE GUY: BiTC? I haven’t that name in long, long time. MANFRED: Didn’t I just accuse you of being BiTC a few hours ago on the phone? DEEP VOICE GUY: Heh, time is irrelevant to us, for we are the Back in Time Committee. (They all rip their black cloaks off, revealing white cloaks!) They all do an action pose with an explosion behind. MANFRED: Back in time? What’re you talking about? DEEP VOICE GUY: Don’t you remember Manfred? It’s why you’re here! (flashback) Cut to when Manfred dies in the Battle of Ma'shegga'ra'agslan Field. BiTC arrives in the remains of the battlefield, where among the tattered ash of defeated warriors lays Manfred’s fake beard. The Back in Time Committee looks upon the beard, where they exclaim: BITC: IS THAT DUCT TAPE?! THANK GOD FOR BITC! (echoes)….BITC…BITC…BITC….BITC Manfred’s memories come flooding back to him. Cut to BiTC’s headquarters, where they are cloning Manfred using his beard residue by putting him in a giant tube with liquid in it (like from Star Wars). DEEP VOICE GUY: Using knowledge gained from Manfred’s past with our power of time travel, we used Manfred’s beard to bring him back. They lower a steak into the test tube juice and feed to Manfred. He then instantly grows his real beard we now know today. He walks out of the chamber, with a suit on, places the fake beard back on, and walks through the large gateway into the room where The Grüp waited in The Scarying 2. MANFRED: You have the power of cloning? DEEP VOICE GUY: Ehhhh, the C also stands for cloning. PETER: So you’re telling me that this ISN’T the real Manfred. I knew it! DEEP VOICE GUY: Oh, he’s as real as you and I, Peter……but not him (points to Thongledore). Thongledore is playing blackjack by himself. THONGLEDORE: Hit me. … … … … (about 40 seconds) … … … THONGLEDORE: Ok, I’ll stay DEEP VOICE GUY: We were able to revive Manfred with all of his memories from his old life. He was born anew. PETER: And how were you able to do this? GERMAN GUY: With science!......and whiskey!.......Mostly science. MANFRED: Why have you been keeping this secret from us for so long?! DEEP VOICE GUY: We had to protect you from the truth. BiTC has a dark past. There’s a 6th member of our group, the most powerful and evil of us all. This man split apart from us, and nearly stripped us of all of our power. We now usually drown our sorrows in alcohol and casinos, like most of America. We still have a weak form of our once great power when we’re in control of our ship (points to the dome), but without it, we’re as useless as Sheriff Badass. MANFRED: Good God, that’s really useless! DEEP VOICE GUY: We’ve been hiding from this 6th member for many years now. We can’t remember him, because he wiped our memories, and he can’t find us, because he’s an idiot. If he were to find our control ship, we would certainly be doomed. That’s why we’re hiding in the most conspicuous of locations: Las Vegas. MANFRED: I think you may have- DEEP VOICE GUY: No. HUGE BLACK GUY: We need yo’ help, crackas. DEEP VOICE GUY: You must find this last member of BiTC. It’s our only hope to reverse time and end the threat of the Andybird. MANFRED: Will you be joining us? DEEP VOICE GUY: We cannot. We are unable to say aloud that we are BiTC. MANFRED: It’s OK, I believe you. DEEP VOICE GUY: No, listen to us! FOR WE ARE BITC! If we are to ever say the phrase “We are BiTC” aloud, the 6th member of our group, which is the aforementioned BiTC, would find us with his evil power and most assuredly kill us. Us being, of course, the Back in Time Committee, BiTC, which is who we are………………………………………………….wait, shit. Suddenly, a giant claw owned by the U.S. Government busts through the wall and grabs the entirety of BiTC, dragging them outwards. The chase begins!